Dependence
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Kakashi adalah orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. KakaSasu AU


Bagi Sasuke, Kakashi adalah orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **Dependence**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Red Twain**

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya di pagi hari, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah damai Kakashi tanpa masker yang masih tertidur lelap. Sasuke selalu bangun satu jam lebih awal dari pria itu, tapi hampir setengah jamnya dihabiskan dengan memandangi _makhluk Tuhan paling seksi_ di depannya tanpa berpaling.

Sasuke benci Kakashi karena pria itu bisa membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya hanya untuk hal tak berguna.

Kakashi selalu memeluknya ketika tidur. Pelukan erat yang bahkan sulit dilepaskan oleh Sasuke yang notabene punya tenaga kelewat besar. Sasuke sudah mencoba segala cara untuk melepaskan pelukan itu saat Kakashi terlelap—bahkan menamparnya pun tak menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa. Satu-satunya hal yang secara ajaib bisa melepas kaitan tangan itu adalah kecupan di bibir.

Hanya kecupan singkat, dan— _voila_! Pelukannya terlepas.

Sasuke menggerutu. Ia benar-benar membenci Kakashi karena pria itu bisa membuatnya melakukan hal ini-itu dan Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya.

Ia menyibak selimut, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini ia ada kuliah pagi, ditambah permintaan Sakura untuk menemaninya belanja dan reuni bersama teman-teman SMA-nya nanti malam.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"Kuliah pagi?"

Kakashi baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian ketika Sasuke mengiris tomatnya untuk cemilan pagi. Pria berambut abu-abu itu mencomot roti bakar tanpa selai dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Hn."

"Mau pergi bersama?" tawar Kakashi sambil memasang maskernya. Kakashi adalah dosen di tempatnya kuliah.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak perlu. Naruto sudah menungguku di halte."

Mata Kakashi memicing sepersekian detik setelah Sasuke menyebut nama 'Naruto'. Sasuke tersenyum miring, menyampirkan tasnya dan mendekati Kakashi. Ia menarik leher pria itu dan mencium bibirnya yang tertutup masker.

"Aku berangkat."

 **Dependence©Red Twain - 2015**

Setelah menemani Sakura belanja entah apa (Sasuke disuruh jadi kuli angkut berkantong-kantong tas belanjaan) sampai membuat kakinya mati rasa, Sakura menyeretnya ke kafe di pusat kota dan mentraktirnya segelas _black coffee_ sebagai wujud terima kasih.

Sakura menaruh barang belanjaannya di sebelahnya dan menyangga dagu seraya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum jahil.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia tak suka cara Sakura memandangnya. "Maksudmu kabarnya?"

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Kau bertemu hampir setiap hari dengannya dan masih merasa perlu bertanya apa kabarnya?" sang surai hitam mendengus, "Pertanyaan yang bagus."

Sakura bersiul. Ekspresinya sekarang terlihat mirip om-om mesum. "Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, bagaimana Kakashi-sensei di rumah. Kalian tinggal bersama 'kan?"

"Tidak," tandas Sasuke. "Kadang ia menginap di tempatku atau sebaliknya, tapi kami tidak tinggal bersama."

"Hee..." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi-sensei tanpa masker," ucapnya. "Apakah ia tampan?"

"Ia punya _beauty spot_ di bawah sudut bibir dekat dagu, kalau kau penasaran."

" _Good kisser_ , eh?" timpal Sakura. "Wajahnya pasti seksi."

 _Seksi sekali,_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat masuk kafe, dan tanpa diduga Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sasuke menampar tangan Sakura karena gadis itu malah seenaknya mengundang gadis itu agar bergabung bersama mereka.

"Temanmu?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya datar tapi ada kerutan tak kentara di dahinya.

"Yap."

Ketika gadis itu hanya tiga puluh centi dari tempat Sasuke duduk, dengan riang Sakura memperkenalkannya. "Namanya Matsuri."

"Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Kau terkenal sekali di kampus," seru Matsuri bersemangat. "Tidak ada yang tak tahu kau, Uchiha-san."

"Begitu?" kata Sasuke tak acuh.

Matsuri tersenyum sambil melirik Sakura, "Kalian sedang kencan?" tanyanya jahil. "Enak sekali ya, punya pacar tampan."

"Kami cuma teman, Matsuri."

"Tak ada pertemanan yang benar-benar murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan, Sakura," balas Matsuri.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun sudah punya pacar. Aku juga sedang naksir Sasori, jadi tak mungkin kalau kita berkencan."

" _Areeee_? Uchiha-san sudah punya pacar? Kok aku tak tahu? Kalau kau benar-benar sudah punya pacar, pasti sekampus heboh."

"Mereka pacaran diam-diam, jadi yang tahu cuma aku, Naruto dan Sai saja."

"Memangnya siapa pacarnya?"

"Rahasia."

Sasuke memutar mata. Mereka berbicara seolah-olah ia tak ada disana dan tak mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Sasuke jadi gatal ingin menjahit mulut Sakura agar tak banyak bicara atau merapatkannya dengan lilin seperti dalam film _House of Wax_.

Matsuri mengeluh, "Kenapa pria tampan sudah punya pacar semua? Bahkan Kakashi-sensei juga."

Sasuke tersentak. Sakura memandang Matsuri dengan heran. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini ia dekat sekali dengan Rin-sensei. Sekali aku melihat Kakashi-sensei, pasti ada Rin-sensei di sampingnya. Barusan saja sebelum kesini aku melihat mereka berdua di taman kota, entah sedang berkencan atau apa."

"Tak mungkin mereka berkencan," kata Sakura, sedikit-sedikit melihat Sasuke yang tak mengubah ekspresinya. "Mereka hanya teman dekat."

"Kurasa tak seperti itu, Sakura," balas Matsuri. "Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Rin-sensei menyukai Kakashi-sensei. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok bersama, bukan begitu? Mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Apalagi kata temanku, Rin-sensei mengajak Kakashi-san untuk makan malam dirumahnya hari ini."

"Makan malam?" ulang Sakura, kali ini jelas memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Hu-um." Matsuri melihat jam tangannya kemudian menepuk dahi, "Oh astaga, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan Gaara-sama." Matsuri memeluk Sakura, "Aku duluan ya~"

Ketika Matsuri menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Sakura merapatkan tangan dan lagi-lagi mengamati ekspresi Sasuke yang masih tak berubah. "Bukannya malam ini—"

"Acara reuni, ya. aku sudah bilang pada Kakashi kalau malam ini aku ada acara."

Melihat raut tenang Sasuke malah membuat perasaan Sakura tak enak. "Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun."

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Ia merogoh ponselnya, mencari nama 'Naruto' dalam kontaknya dan menyambungkan.

"Halo, _dobe_?"

" _..."_

"Hn, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

" _..."_

"Iya, kau bilang posisi pemeran utama untuk drama festival nanti kosong 'kan?"

" _..."_

"Iya-iya."

" _..."_

"Aku mengajukan diri."

" _..."_

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya ingin saja."

" _..."_

"Oke, siapa lawan mainku?"

" _..."_

"Karin? Bagus sekali."

" _..."_

"Tak masalah."

" _..."_

"Kubilang tak masalah."

" _..."_

"Aku serius."

 _Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap tajam padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" ulang Sasuke, kepalanya miring. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. "Kalau aku bilang 'balas dendam', kau mau apa?"

Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura.

 **Dependence©Red Twain - 2015**

Jam sudah hampir menunjuk angka dua belas malam, dan Kakashi baru saja pulang. Sasuke menunggunya di kursi ruang tengah sambil menonton film Evil Dead di laptopnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukan perubahan sejak menit pertama film itu, tetap datar padahal ia sudah menyetelnya dengan volume penuh dan di apartemennya sedang tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kau menonton film _thriller_ -horor seperti sedang menonton film dokumenter."

Kakashi berbisik di telinga Sasuke sambil memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Alis Sasuke bertaut, mencium bau alkohol yang dibencinya.

"Kau mabuk?"

"Sedikit."

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, menemukan wajah Kakashi tanpa masker ketika pria itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sasuke. Mereka berdua tak mengubah posisi mereka selama beberapa saat. Sasuke memejamkan mata, meraih tangan Kakashi, kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kemana maskermu?"

"Kurasa tertinggal di rumah Rin tadi," jawab Kakashi, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kakashi tak sadar kalau Sasuke menutup laptopnya dengan sedikit kasar setelah mendengar hal itu.

" _Mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Apalagi kata temanku, Rin-sensei mengajak Kakashi-san untuk makan malam dirumahnya hari ini."_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh kedekatan Kakashi dengan dosen wanita itu sampai-sampai Kakashi tak segan membuka masker di rumahnya.

"Mandi sana," perintah Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kamar.

 **Dependence©Red Twain - 2015**

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Sakura terlihat makin cemas menjelang festival. Harusnya ia bersemangat. Festival sengaja diadakan bukan untuk membawa depresi, tapi kesenangan.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan melakukan ini, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggigiti kukunya yang di cat warna-warni, mondar-mandir di depan Sasuke yang sudah memakai kostum.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke cuek. Mereka sedang di belakang panggung sekarang, mempersiapkan pertunjukan sebentar lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, tentu saja drama ini!" Suara melengking Sakura membuat perhatian orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto menyetujuinya."

"Karena si bodoh itu tak tahu apa rencanamu, Sasuke-kun," sunggut Sakura. "Masih belum terlambat untuk berhenti, Sasuke-kun. Naruto bisa menggantikanmu. Aktingnya hebat."

"Naruto bisa-bisa bertengkar dengan Sai kalau menggantikanku, Sakura."

"Tapi kau bisa putus hubungan dengan Kakashi-sensei karena ini, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terlihat frustasi ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Sai bisa mengerti, tapi Kakashi-sensei tidak."

Sasuke memalingkan muka, jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tak mau lagi mendengar ocehan Sakura.

Muka Sakura merah. Ia menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. Ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto, Sakura menampar pipi sang pemuda Uzumaki, dan berteriak, "Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang berlari menjauh dengan bingung. Is menghampiri Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Sakura-chan kenapa?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah," gumamnya tak peduli.

Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke, "Lima menit lagi sebelum pentas."

"Hn."

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar mata. "Bagaimana dengan Kakashi? Apa kau yakin ia akan menontonku?"

"Aku tahu rencanamu, Sasuke, dan aku benar-benar bodoh menyetujuinya." Naruto mendelik. "Hubunganmu dengannya akan-"

"Apa kau yakin ia akan menontonku?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia melihat Karin telah siap dengan kostumnya, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan sedetik kemudian membuang wajahnya dengan lagak tak peduli.

"Dia ada di kursi penonton paling depan. Rin-sensei yang memaksanya untuk menonton." Naruto menjawab.

"Bagus."

Dan pertunjukan pun dimulai.

Sasuke berperan sebagai Edward, seorang pria dari keluarga biasa dan Karin sebagai An, seorang wanita dari keluarga terpandang. Sejak kecil Edward dan An saling menyukai, namun karena perbedaan status membuat mereka tidak dapat bersatu.

Klise, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke membelakangi Karin, menghadap penonton. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi dan matanya yang memicing tajam dalam keremangan cahaya. "Nona, lupakanlah saya. Bukankah anda sudah memiliki tunangan bernama tuan Brown?" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi sendu (yang tentu saja dibuat-buat).

"Tidak mau!" Seru Karin, memaksa Sasuke agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Saya tidak memiliki kekayaan atau status yang bisa membahagiakan anda, Nona An." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Akulah yang akan menentukan kebahagiaanku, Edward!"

Awalnya cinta mereka ditentang oleh semua pihak. Namun karena ketulusan cinta Edward (Sasuke sedikit bergidik ketika memainkan adegan ini saat latihan kemarin) dan kekuatan hati An, menggerakkan hati orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Dan tibalah akhir cerita. Hari pernikahan Edward dan An. Karin memakai gaun pengantin putih dan rambut merahnya digulung. Terlihat cantik sekali. Sasuke sempat berpikir kalau mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta padanya, tapi itu untuk Sasuke yang dulu. Bukan Sasuke setelah bertemu Kakashi.

"An, aku berjanji akan selalu setia, dalam suka maupun duka. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Ya, aku juga berjanji, Edward," balas Karin sambil tersenyum manis.

Ini saatnya balas dendam, kata Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menyeringai.

Sesuai naskah, sekarang An dan Edward akan berpelukan erat. Saat latihan, Sasuke melakukannya.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke menarik tangan Karin agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang gadis dan menciumnya.

Semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

Tapi tidak dengan Kakashi.

 **Dependence©Red Twain - 2015**

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke."

Kakashi menariknya ke kelas tak terpakai ketika pertunjukan itu selesai. Sasuke bahkan belum berganti baju dan masih mengenakan tuxedo putih sebagai kostum terakhirnya.

"Itu hanya drama," balas Sasuke datar. Ia melihat kepalan tangan Kakashi yang mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Kakashi marah. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Ya. Itu hanya drama. Tapi kau tak perlu menciumnya."

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di naskah."

Itu bohong. Sasuke berbohong. Nyatanya ia hanya ingin membuat Kakashi marah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih jadi pemeran utama? Kau tahu aku tak suka itu, Sasuke. Melihat 'milikku' disentuh orang lain."

 _Aku tahu,_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. _Karena aku juga tak menyukainya. Melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Rin-sensei._

"Dari ekspresinya, aku bisa simpulkan kalau gadis berambut merah itu menyukaimu, Sasuke."

"Rin-sensei juga menyukaimu," kata Sasuke, membalikkan ucapan Kakashi padanya.

"Apa?" Kakashi terlihat kehilangan kata-kata sebelum akhirnya meneruskan, "Apa maksudmu? Kami berteman."

"Karin juga temanku."

Jawaban Sasuke adalah batas akhir kesabaran Kakashi. "Tapi kau menciumnya!" tukas Kakashi, meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Aku tak mencium Rin seperti kau mencium gadis itu!"

"Benar. Tapi Karin tak mengundangku makan malam berdua saja di rumahnya, dan mabuk-mabukan."

Kening Kakashi mengerut. "Kau membicarakan tentang seminggu yang lalu? Aku memang makan malam dengannya tapi kami tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tak berpikir seperti itu, Kakashi."

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, Sasuke!"

"Aku tak bersikap kekanakan dan aku tahu itu! Kau yang seenaknya! Kau marah setiap kali aku dekat dengan orang lain, tapi kau!" Sasuke sedikit tercekat, "Kau dengan Rin-sensei—"

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya!"

"Dan aku juga sama!"

Kemudian hening. Sasuke terengah. Ia tak pernah berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya.

Kakashi mendesis, "Hubungan seperti ini..." ucapnya, "Aku tak bisa meneruskannya lagi."

Dan pria itu membanting pintu.

 **Dependence©Red Twain - 2015**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertengkaran itu.

Sasuke bangun tanpa kehangatan di sampingnya. Tak ada pelukan. Tak ada ciuman.

Tak ada Kakashi.

Sasuke membasuh muka dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ada lengkungan hitam di bawah matanya. Rasanya mengerikan melihat bayangan dirinya yang biasanya tampan sekarang berubah menjadi pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata panda.

 _God._ Yang dilihatnya bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya.

Itu Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang putus cinta.

Naruto dan Sakura bergiliran mengunjungi apartemennya. Sekedar meledek 'penampakannya' atau menghiburnya dengan lelucon murahan.

Sasuke sedikit merasa lega karena ia tak mengambil kelas Kakashi, sehingga ia tak perlu melihat muka pria itu atau berpapasan dengannya.

"Ini salahmu, Sasuke." Itu kata Naruto, dan Sakura menampar sang Uzumaki karena tak melihat suasana.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto benar. Ia keterlaluan. Harusnya ia tak mencium Karin. Harusnya ia bicara baik-baik dengan Kakashi, dan hubungan mereka tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tapi Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya. Harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari apapun dan Sasuke bersedia mati untuk itu.

"Pergi minta maaf padanya. Kau semakin kacau." Itu kata Sakura. Sasuke tak mengerti bagian mananya yang kacau dalam dirinya. Ia masih beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ia masih yang terbaik dalam apapun. Ia tak melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti bunuh diri atau mengiris tangannya sendiri.

Mata pandanya semakin parah. Sasuke insomnia. Ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya di malam hari. Ia terbiasa dengan kehangatan tubuh Kakashi dan Sasuke tak bisa memikirkan apa jadinya dia satu minggu ke depan.

Mungkin dia akan mati. Manusia tak bisa tak tertidur selama itu.

"Minta maaf padanya, Sasuke-kun. Turunkan harga dirimu kalau kau mau hidup."

Sasuke tak mendengarkan Sakura. Seorang Uchiha tak akan mengemis untuk cinta.

Dua hari kemudian, Sasuke kehilangan kesadaran ketika berangkat ke kampus. Dokter bilang ia kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak pikiran.

Dokter itu memberinya obat tidur, dan Sasuke akhirnya bisa beristirahat selama beberapa hari.

"Kau akan ketergantungan pada obat itu, Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harga dirimu mahal sekali sih?!"

Sasuke memikirkan perkataan itu selama berhari-hari.

"Hanya bilang maaf saja sudah cukup, Sasuke-kun. Katakan sebelum terlambat."

Sasuke tak paham apa maksud kata 'terlambat' dalam ucapan Sakura. Ia masih tak mau bertemu Kakashi karena Sasuke rasa itu tak perlu.

Gosip mulai beredar kalau Kakashi dan Rin menjalin hubungan. Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya dan membanting pintu.

Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, tapi kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali memecahkan sesuatu? Ia merasa marah sampai rasanya ingin menangis, tapi Sasuke tak mungkin melakukan itu.

Hatinya sakit sekali. Ia berteriak, memukul tembok dan menjungkir balikkan meja.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Sakura dan Naruto benar. Ia harus menemui Kakashi dan memutuskan segala hubungan dengannya. Ia tak pernah bertemu Kakashi sejak saat itu. Ia harus melihat wajah Kakashi dan memukul wajahnya karena membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Ia harus melihat Kakashi dan Rin bersama agar otak Sasuke dipenuhi kebencian dan ia tak akan memikirkan pria itu lagi.

Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia yakin ia berhalusinasi ketika melihat sosok Kakashi yang kaget di depannya, dengan tangan di atas bel, tapi tidak menyentuhnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu, menarik napas dan membukanya lagi.

Sosok Kakashi masih ada di sana, kali ini memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dengan canggung.

Sasuke menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia kembali menutup pintu, dan membukanya.

Kakashi masih diam di tempatnya.

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu. Kali ini agak lama sebelum akhirnya ia buka.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," gumam Sasuke. Apa mungkin ia mengidap skizoferenia?

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kakashi yang terhalang masker.

Kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila," gumam Sasuke lagi. Kali ini menarik masker Kakashi, melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher sang pria bersurai abu-abu dan menciumnya.

Ada jeda dua detik sebelum Kakashi membalas ciuman Sasuke, melumatnya dengan lembut. Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Tunggu dulu—

—mana mungkin bayangan Kakashi bisa membalas ciumannya? Dia hanya halusinasinya, iya 'kan?

Sasuke mendorong Kakashi dan menampar pipinya sendiri. "Kau... kau Kakashi?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja aku Kakashi."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Kau... kau hanya halusinasiku. Sakura benar. Otakku sudah kacau." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sialan."

"Kau tak berhalusinasi, Sasuke." Kakashi meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyentuhkannya pada pipinya. Sasuke melihat lingkaran mata serupa di bawah mata Kakashi, dan wajahnya yang tampak pucat. "Aku salah. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lemas ketika mendengar hal itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan—tidak, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan Kakashi di depan pintu apartemennya dan meminta maaf tepat ketika Sasuke akan pergi menemui pria itu.

Padahal Sasuke yakin ia yang salah. Tapi Kakashi yang meminta maaf duluan.

"Aku yang salah, Sasuke. Kau tak akan mencium Karin kalau aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Rin. Aku yang salah. Aku."

Sasuke heran kenapa Kakashi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri padahal ini semua kesalahan Sasuke. Sasuke yang keterlaluan. Sasuke yang seharusnya disalahkan.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi. Matanya terpejam. "Aku ingin tidur. Ngantuk sekali rasanya."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas ketika Kakashi memeluknya erat.

Kehangatannya sudah kembali.

 **Owari**

Drama Edward sama An itu saya comot dari manga 'I Love You, Suzuki-kun' karya Ikeyamada Go.

Karena ada yang rikues fict KakaSasu, nih saya bikinin **.** Hope you like it hohoho... saya tadinya mau bikin NaruSasu, tapi saya hilang mood. Saya malah kecantol sama KakaSasu xD

Setting ceritanya sama kayak di fic saya yang DTTM, cuman beda cerita.

Review sangat diterima~

-red


End file.
